Webcomic Episode 4
The fourth episode of Takara Tomy's Transformers Webcomic: after the usual explosion, Wheeljack manages to actually invent something. Calling it "Skeletron", he gives some to Optimus and reveals that it makes the subject's torso transparent. Although Optimus is embarrassed by it, Wheeljack encourages him to go use his "See-Through Power" to defeat the Decepticons. Astonishingly, Optimus is able to defeat Megatron with a single punch, and the Decepticon leader returns to his base to demand that Knock Out give him See-Through Power, too. When Megatron returns to the battlefield with his new see-through clothes (a frilly pink nightgown), Optimus declares that he's not the embarrassing one any more, and a group of Autobots laugh at Megatron. Back at the base, a furious Megatron uppercuts Knock Out, while Breakdown and Vortex look on in awe of See-Through Power. Cast In order of appearance: Autobots * Wheeljack * Optimus Prime * Minerva * Ironhide * Grimlock * Dinobot * Devcon Decepticons * Megatron * Thrustinator * Sideways * Knock Out * Breakdown * Vortex Humans * Sari Sumdac * "Sazae-San" Translation ] Trivia * Knock Out features prominently in this comic, so it's easy to see that Sakamoto has drawn him based on the desktop wallpaper promotional artwork that gives him a red waist piece, rather than the black waist of the actual toy. * Construction of the Autobot base continues in the first panel, as fiction-only human kreons look on: Sari Sumdac, based on the "human" companion of the Autobots in the Transformers: Animated series, and a nameless character known in the Transformers fandom as Sazae-San for her resemblance to the star of a popular Japanese newspaper comic. In Transformers, this character had a single brief appearance as a crowd-filling extra in an episode of Transformers: Armada, though her distinctive appearance stood out from the usual background characters. It's likely that Sakamoto was aware of her from a mention of her in the Japan-only Micron Densetsu Year Book 2003 that compiled production information on the Armada cartoon, rather than having noticed her one second long appearance. * As has become the norm, the fiction-only kreons representing Transformers characters are drawn to only use existing parts. Breakdown incorporates Megatron's helmet, and uses one of the flak jacket pieces that originated in the Battleship line to hold a 1x2 tile on his chest; Thrustinator is based on an alternate reality version of Waspinator and uses the same parts with different paint applications, and the Autobot bounty hunter Devcon uses no helmet but has a gun plugged into the stud on his head to replicate the look of his cartoon incarnation's helmet. * "Skeletron", rendered スケルトロン (sukerutoron) in Japanese, is a bit of a pun on sukesuke, the Japanese word for "see-through"; it's also the name of one the CityVille Invasion kreons. Sakamoto seems to be aware of some really obscure stuff, so it's entirely possible that it was a double reference. * This episode begins a recurring trend of the fiction-only Kreon Sideways appearing with all of his body obscured except for his leg. Indeed, the limited visibility led to long debates as to which character was supposed to be represented. His identity wouldn't be fully confirmed until Episode 10, and even then, he still made an extra appearance in the same comic with only his leg visible. Category:Media Category:Transformers